For The Love of Coffee
by Yuki-Miyagi
Summary: Sasuke's finally in love, confused between two women, with psycho parents and a pregnant who?


**Yuki: Well, I am re-doing this fanfic :) wish me luck! and please give me the strength to keep updating sooner!**

**TenTen: Yuki does not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Yuki: Unfortunatley...**

* * *

**(Sasuke's P.O.V)**

As usual, I was sitting on a bench at the park across some small coffee shop, reading. I lifted me head from my book and looked across the street, there she was... The most beautiful woman in the world. She had long, waist-length hair, so black it was like navy blue, soft-looking, pale skin and her eyes... She was petite, but had the body of a goddess. She turned my way and our eyes met. When she noticed, she quickly turned around and went back inside.

I don't know what had gotten into me, but I found myself across the road and inside the coffee shop at the speed of lightning and took a seat. To my delight, that beautiful girl was the one to take my order.

"A-Are you r-ready to order?" she asked me in the most beautiful voice I have heard in my life. God, what is wrong with me? "One Americano." I said. I watched as she wrote it, her handwriting, a perfect cursive. I sat and watched her as she made the coffee. I noted how she looked strangely familiar, but how could I have known someone so beautiful.

She put the coffee on my table and gave me a confused look and left. I mean, who wouldn't be confused after me staring at them so intently. After drinking my coffee, I left the money on the table and began power walking. I had to get her out of my mind. Women are a man's biggest weakness, and I, Sasuke Uchiha, was not born to be weak.

I could not get her out of my mind, while I walked back home. Was this what people call "love at first sight?" No, it can't be, once again, i'm not one of those people who believe in that kind of crap.

When I got home, I noticed that the front door was open. I went inside only to see my idiot of a roommate, Naruto. When he noticed me he shouted "Teme! We gotta go to Kiba's birthday party tomorrow!"

I sighed "Great, now I have to go buy a gift." I said going up he stairs to my room. "Well as long as it has something to do with dogs it'll be fine" he said while getting up and following me upstairs.

"Oi, fag, stop following me. You know you are banned from my room." I said while swiftly shutting my bedroom door. "Awwww! Come on Sasuke!" I heard him shout while knocking on my door.

I sighed as I walked into the shower. Then the thought came... "I wonder if I'm going to see her again?" Wait. What? Self... Get yourself together, no woman should be in your thoughts.

"Maybe I should write a new song." I said out loud. I turned off the shower and dried off. Unfortunately, the thoughts of that woman still haunted me. I couldn't sleep a wink...

The sun peeked through my black curtains, I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the clock 9:45a.m... "Fuck" I said under my breath. I'll be late... I rushed through my shower and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeved black shirt and a blue and white button-up over it and ran outside.

I got to work right on time. Good for me because if the music teacher who always give his students hell for being late was not on time... Oh the embarrassment.. This is why, women are the cause of a man's downfall in life...

I got inside the music studio, and of course ignored the stares and whistles and blown kisses that were being sent my way from the female students in Shikamaru's choreography class. Class started at 10:00 as usual, but I gave my students a break for the first time because today marks the first day I have not had breakfast before work...

Unconsciously, I found myself in front of the coffee shop again. Despite my brain fighting the thought of going in and seeing that distraction, my stomach was winning. I went in and took a seat to the far corner, near the window. Then, another pretty woman appeared with her curly, brown hair in a messy bun, with red lipstick and tanned skin came to take my order. She was not that much taller than the beautiful girl yesterday, but she was less, how should I say it... voluptuous?

Much to my surprise, she smirked at me. This however, didn't surprise me as much as the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "Well, doesn't my Sasu-chii still have that bad habit of forgetting people..." She said while sitting on the chair next to me. "Your order?" She said, her smirk widening.

There is only one person in the world who would dare tarnish my name like that... My childhood friend, Tenten and also the only long term girlfriend of that asshole Neji Hyuuga...

"Tennie-Poo!" I squealed just loud enough for both of us to hear. She hit me with a glare almost as good as mine. "I'll have the chicken panini, a cappuccino and a tiramisu" I said as I smirked at her.

Then came her outburst "Why that name of all the names huh! Why?! I would even like panda-chan #2 better that that!" She shouted

"I never asked you to call me that wretched name either" I said sticking out my tounge at her. We both started to laugh at each other, pretty loudly and some older woman gave Tenten a look and she got up and went to put in my order.

She came back, but this time, with two cups of coffee, my order, and in a pair of jeans, and a white chiffon, top without sleeves,her hair out of her bun and some flat shoes. "My shift is over now, so time to catch up" she said placing the things on the table. She stared at me intently then asked "Who are you looking for?" I put on my pokerface and replied "I'm just looking at the surroundings..."

She didn't ask any question after my reply. I let out a sigh of relief because I knew I couldn't hide anything from her. We sat and talked about school, work, friends, love life. When I questioned her about Neji, she quickly switched the topic on me.

"Sasuke, when are you ever going to get a girlfriend?" she asked me. I looked at her and said "My answer to this will never change." Her eyebrows started twitching and she started "Sasuke, you are 22 already... Don't you think that this whole girls are evil thing is for little boys?" I didn't answer, I just gave her the leave me alone look and she understood.

I finished lunch and we got up to leave, when we got to the studio, she hugged me and said "Well, I'm off to get things ready with the girls for Kiba's birthday party." "You're coming right?" she asked after hugging me. "Yeah" I replied and hugged her again.

She finished he drink and both of us got up she kissed my cheek and said "Well we better get going I have to go to Kiba's party you going?" "Yeah." I said and hugged her again. "See Ya!" She said as she walked off to the bus stand.

* * *

My second class was from 1:30 to 3:30 then went straight home to get ready.

I jumped in the shower and out, then I put on a pair of blue jeans and a black polo shirt. I put my guitar in the back of my car and went to pick up Naruto from the mall where he was picking up our gift for Kiba.

When we got there, we were greeted by that dark-tanned skin and pure as white hair... none other than Kiba's girlfriend of five years, Yuki. I don't understand her at all, you look at her and you see the perfect housewife... Then she opens her mouth... She's more of a man than I am, swear...

I spotted Tenten in the kitchen doing something, during me looking at Tenten, I bumped into someone. I looked down to say sorry but the words couldn't come out... There she was, that beautiful girl...

She looked up at me and stuttered "S-Sorry!" then hurried into the kitchen before I could reply. Then I heard Yuki say, in her horrible english, "Hinata, where'd you go bro? We thought you died or sumn."

"So Hinata is her name" I said under my breath.

After A few minutes, more and more people began coming in and I went into the kitchen to harass Tenten but was asked to help Hinata with bringing out the food before I could do anything.

We walked out into the living room together, then I heard Ino shout "Awww look at the cute matching couple!" Then everyone stared in out direction. I looked over at her, she was wearing some blue skinny jeans and a black off shoulder top, even our shoes were black to match. Then I looked at her face, I never knew that people could become that red...

Then we heard Kiba shout "I declare you two, the couple of the night"

We both looked at each other and shouted "EHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**R&R Please! My first Naruto fanfic and yes I know, everyone is a bit queer, they get worse... please don't dislike them. Thank you for reading! I'll put up a second chapter if this goes well...**


End file.
